User talk:RockStarrMusicLover95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Discography page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 20:19, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi :) Hi! I'm Damian (BreatheMe), just to fill you in on some information. I'm sure you've noticed that I have been editing here for the past two or three weeks or so, I took a break for about two weeks due to personal problems. But anyway, I see you're the only semi/regular active user on the wiki, and I thought it'd be a fair share and geniuine to introduce myself to you, considering we're the only two people here, and it would be nice to know each other to at least some extent. Just to fill you in on any content about me; Like I said, my name is Dami :) I'm 15, I've been a fan for over 8 years, and it took my ages to actually find this wiki, and I see it's a LOT of work that needs to be done, and I'm glad I came to relieve the weight off your shoulders and make the stress of perfecting this wiki a little bit easier. now, I know you've been here a LOT long than I have, and I don't know how much you know about wiki, but I'm active on several wikis, more prominantly, Degrassi Wiki, I was an Admin on another wiki but It died down so I also became inactive. But that was almost a year ago. But, as I'm saying; if you don't mind, I was highly considering adopting this wiki. (Meaning, I would be a Bureacrat/Admin and have more rights over this wiki) Since there ARE no Admins on here. I don't know effectively active you are, but during the process, Wiki Centrel said it would be a good idea to introduce yourself to other Wiki Contributors (if there are any, there is), and see if they would be comfortable with me adopting the wiki. All I'd like to know is; would you be okay with me Adopting the wiki? If you could reply within a week that would be great! I hope you do. And again, I'm Damian, and you can talk to me anytime, the link to me page and talk page are right here: ♥'[[User:BreatheMe| ''dami ]]'[[User talk:BreatheMe| ''lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. ]] 07:50, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Hil I'm Miley Spears Wow you've done a lot of edits here! I'm Miley Spears I hope to see you here! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 18:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hannah Montana disambiguation I posted a question for everyone here. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that I feel kind of bad because it just listed me as #2 here even though you've done like three times the edits I have! I got 100 points for the 3000th edit which was just luck. I guess I got others for doing categories and stuff. Anyway you've done a lot more here than I have! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:12, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Over 400 edits Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 04:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC)